shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brinna
Brinna is a new character introduced in the Troublemakers reboot premiering as a new antagonist for Kimi Chen. Her most notable storyline has been her feud with Kimi over the Back To School fashion show. In The Float, she cut the brakes to the Troublemakers float as of revenge for Kimi, which nearly killed Spencer Cooper and Allison Applebee. Later the Troublemakers were expelled as the float was sabotaged. The Troublemakers decided to find out who sabotaged the float and found out that she did it. She was later arrested and made her return in The Winter Dance for her revenge on Kimi. Duration: Season 1: Origins - Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines At the Back To School fashion show that was held before school, Kimi would be coming out first. While setting up backstage and waiting for the show to start, a showrunner stepped up to Kimi and told her that her clothes violated the schools dress code: unapproved hats, bare midriffs and too much leg. Brinna had been listening nearby and suggested that her designs be used instead. Brinna then decided to organize her models in front of Kimi's after receiving approval from the showrunner. However, Kimi decided to disobey the showrunner and allowed her models to go out first instead of Brinna's. The show had started moments later and one of Kimi's models strutted on the runway before the showrunner jumped on stage and wrapped the model in a blanket, shooing her off stage. The showrunner cancelled the show and sent the audience home. After that, rumors of why the show was cancelled went on, including that Kimi's too risque clothing, circulated soon after earning Kimi a bad reputation. A few weeks later, It was revealed that Brinna held a grudge against Kimi because the fashion show had been her moment to shine but Kimi had ruined it with her "lazy" designs. This caused Kimi to run away, crying after attempting to apologize. Eventually, on the same day, The Troublemakers successfully finish a clothing drive by giving people makeovers, as well as designs for people created by Kimi. After school, Brinna confronts Kimi and insults the makeovers she had given to students. Kimi, angry, asks why they can't both be fashionistas at Twin Branches. Brinna complains that Kimi had shown her up for the second time after the students started requesting Kimi's assistance with makeovers instead of her's. Brinna threatens her, telling her that "she better make up for it or else." In The Float, Brinna is working on her float nearby The Troublemakers for the festival. When Kimi asks what she is doing here, she says she is working on designing, an opportunity that "Kimi ruined for her". Instead of attacking her back, Kimi decides to attempt to apologize but that didn't work so well, since Brinna threatens to make a float a thousand times better. Eric overheard the conversation and cheered Kimi up. In The Unusual Suspects, The Troublemakers had got expelled since somebody caused their float to have cheery bombs in it, as well as damaged it which almost killed Allison and broke Spencer's legs. But instead of giving up, they make a list of suspects who may have touched the float. They suspected that it was Brinna since she wanted to make a better float then them, and she's crazy. Kimi, Erik, and Paige find Brinna inside a small theatre located within a senior retirement home preparing with the seniors for a play. Kimi is initially surprised by this act of kindness and generosity from Brinna but she is quickly proven wrong when Brinna stops her mid-compliment to insult the seniors and order them around. Brinna explains to the three of them that she's only doing this play so she can see how well her fashion designs look on people of all ages. Kimi asks her about the float and Brinna says that she couldn't have had enough time to damage it between assembling her own float and flower bouquets. Kimi accepts that Brinna couldn't have done it either and they leave. However later on, after thinking that they had finally caught the culprit, Jeremy reveals that he admits to planting the cherry bombs but did nothing to the float. The group is confused and begin to lose hope again before Allison starts putting together the pieces due to new information Jeremy reveals. She concludes that Brinna had lied to them about arranging flower bouquets as Jeremy was the one who ordered them.They all return to the retirement center where they confront Brinna. Kimi tells her that she would be caught by the police and be punished for what she did. Officer Monte enters the room, scaring Brinna into a confession about her damaging the float, and takes her away. It turns out that Officer Monte was not there originally to punish her but it was only a set up to get Brinna to confess. Brinna then leaves with Officer Monte. Brinna makes her return in The Winter Dance where she identifies herself as the person sending Kimi fake love letters. Kimi had been tricked into wearing a perfume that attracted the attention of the zoo animals being kept backstage for the dance and chased her onstage. Brinna, preparing for this moment, pulled down a sign of red letters calling her 'Undateable' and announced her new nickname: Pig Girl. She watched in joy as the students began laughing at Kimi and taking pictures with their phones. During the next few weeks, she taunted Kimi, calling her "Pig girl" and continually giving her a hard time. Kimi stated to her that she will get her revenge, which she tried to by spying on Brinna in order to get dirt on her. Kimi ended up spotting many pictures of Logan on there meaning that she likely has a crush on him. This theory is confirmed when Brinna is later shown spilling her drink over Hannah's shirt out of jealousy when she flirts with Logan during school. Shopping later that day at the mall, Brinna is lead into conversation by Kimi's new friend, Delilah. Delilah plants the false information in her head that Logan loves when fans jump onstage when he's performing and sing the songs with him. Wanting to impress him and share a moment, Brinna attends his performance and jumps onstage. The night turns out to be a disaster for her when she is insulted by an annoyed Logan and laughed at by the fans. Relationships Romantic Interests Logan When Kimi spied on Brinna to get more dirt on her in order to get revenge, she spotted many pictures of Logan on her phone. It is assumed that Brinna has a crush on him, and Kimi may use this information to hurt her. Rivaries Kimi Chen Brinna and Kimi are enemies, as of The Fashionista, when it is revealed that Brinna holds a grudge against Kimi because the fashion show had been her moment to shine but Kimi had ruined it with her "lazy" designs. Later, Brinna vows vengeance against Kimi, which works in The Float, when Brinna tampers with the Troublemakers' float, by damaging the breaks. Brinna returns to the game in Season 3 of the Troublemakers reboot, Secrets Exposed. She disguises herself as Kimi's secret admirer who sends her notes, but reveals herself at the Winter Royalty and sends pigs after her, earning Kimi the nickname "Pig Girl". Brinna continues to taunt Kimi around the school. Personality Brinna has a huge interest in fashion. Since she wants to be the one and only fashionista in Twin Branches, she can be cutthroat and competitive. She seems to be a girl who wants attention as well. Appearance She has chestnut-colored, wavy hair, and eyes of the same color. She wears a floral top with a necklace. Age Brinna is now attending her sophomore year, so she must be 15-16. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:New Generation Category:Bullies